An exemplary fluid sprayer comprises a spray-coating system having a device configured to spray fluid material (e.g., paint, ink, varnish, stain, texture, herbicides, pesticides, food products, etc.) through the air onto a surface. The fluid material is typically provided from a fluid container by a fluid intake assembly. Fluid intake assemblies can use pressure feed, gravity feed, and/or suction feed mechanisms, for example. In one exemplary airless paint spraying system, a suction tube assembly extends into a paint container to provide paint material to a pump mechanism of a handheld fluid sprayer, which delivers pressurized paint to an output nozzle or tip.
Examples of paint containers include containers attached to a body of a paint sprayer and remote containers that are physically separated from the paint sprayer. For instance, an exemplary suction tube assembly for use with a remote paint container comprises a suction set having one or more tube fittings for inlet and/or return tubes. The inlet and/or return tubes extend from the suction set of the paint sprayer to the remote paint container and have a length sufficient to allow movement of a user about a work site, for instance. Tube lengths often reach several feet or more.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.